Harry Potter and the Overly Obsesseive RHr Fans
by bravo six
Summary: When the magical world learns that the muggle world knows all about them through the Harry Potter books, Hogwarts invites 20 students from a muggle school to visit Hogwarts, including two scheming obsessive R/Hr fans! *R/Hr of course!*
1. Attack of the RH fans

****

Harry Potter and the 

Overly Obsessed R/H Fans!

By B'Elanna

Prologue

A/N: Ok, just to warn you, I have never written something this outrageous before so I don't know if it'll be funny or just stupid, and the first chapter isn't so "outrageous" as I'm planning the rest to be. The characters will me mostly OOC but what can you do? It makes it funny! And the plot seems absolutely crazy and soomething that could never happen, but what the heck?! lol. I wasn't gonna write another humour story but I gota such good feedback on my last fic that I decided to! =D Oh, and there are two characters in there that I want to explain. Gillian is me and Amanda is my B.O.B (Best Online Buddy) and we're both R/H obsessed! ;)

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Company don't belong to me!

* * * * * *

Harry Potter was having a very strange dream. He was dreaming that he was watching a television in his Hogwarts dormitory and Ron was on it telling him to wake up. "How strange," thought Harry, "You can't have a television in Hogwarts!"

"HARRY! GET UP!" Harry opened his eyes. Ron was standing over him.

"What do you want?" asked Harry sleepily.

"It's 7:00am, Harry, you have to get up for school," said Hermione, who was standing there also.

"Urgh, I don't feel so well..." mumbled Harry.

"Well, at least get up and get dressed and go to breakfast. you might feel better by then," said Hermione.

"Okay, okay," muttered Harry. Hermione and Ron left the room. Fifteen minutes later, Harry ambled down the stairs looking very green indeed.

"Maybe you _should_ go to the hospital wing," commented Ron.

"No, I'll go to breakfast then see," said Harry.

"Okay, let's go" said Hermione and they set off towards the Great Hall. When they arrived, it was full. It seemed like everyone was there, which was very unusual because there wasn't a set time to go to breakfast. They went in and took seats at the Gryffindor table. About 10 minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"You are all here because I have a very important announcement to make," said Dumbledore, "We have recently discovered that a number of muggles know about the magic community. Actually, more than half of the world does. They discovered by means of a novel written by J.K Rowling and she writes them about someone you all know, Harry Potter." Harry looked stunned, as did every face in the Great Hall did, who were also all staring at Harry. "I have decided, upon finding out the enormous popularity of this novel, to invite a group of students from a muggle school to visit Hogwarts. As you all know, this sounds very unwise, but it has all been cleared with the Ministry of Magic. The students should be arriving very soon."

"I am definitely going to the hospital wing now," said Harry, "There's no way I'm staying here if there are a bunch of people who read a book about-"

But Harry never got to finish his sentence because the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the students from the muggle school. There were about twenty of them, all looking very anxious and excited.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, "Welcome to Hogwarts! You may take a seat at one of our house tables, Gryffindor is at your far right, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

The majority of the students headed toward the Gryffindor table while the rest of the students spread out between the other three tables. The ones coming to the Gryffindor sat down at the empty spots near the top of the table, much to their disappointment, as all their favourite characters were sitting a lot nearer to the other end of the table. However, one lucky student made it to the one empty spot next to Hermione. She sat down looking extremely nervous but very proud at the same time, being the only one to get a good seat at the Gryffindor table. Immediatley, she began to talk to Hermione.

"Are you Hermione?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am, how did you know?" said Hermione.

"Well, you're one of Harry's best friend's, right?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, am I in that book too?" said Hermione.

"Yup!"

"What's you're name?" asked Hermione.

"Katherine," replied the girl.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione, "Can you tell me about those books?" At this, Harry and Ron turned to listen.

"Well, there are four so far," she explained, "One for each year at Hogwarts. That is for people in you're year. And they're all about Harry. There are still three more books to be published yet. Are you in you're fifth year yet?"

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"Really? That must mean the fifth book will come out sometime soon!"

* * * * * *

At the other end of the table, where the "unlucky" students were sitting, two girls were very angry.

"Look at Katherine down there," said Gillian.

"I know," said Amanda, "Miss know-it-all!"

"I wonder..." said Gillian.

"What?" asked Amanda. Gillian leaned over to whisper to Amanda.

"Ron and Hermione," she whispered.

"Oh my goodness! I wonder what's going on with them! It _is _the fifth year!"

"We've got to find out!" said Gillian.

** __**

And so our story really begins. The Overly Obsessed R/H Fans are officially on the loose!

A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm not really sure how it turned out myself so I'd really love your reviews!


	2. Operation Ron and Hermione

A/N: In case you're wondering about the characters Gillian and Amanda, we're both real people, 16 years old, a majorly obsessed with HP and R/Hr! ;)

Oh and I kinda keep going back and forth from POV's (Like I'll go from Harry, Ron and Hermione and then to Gillian and Amanda) but it's noticeable and I'll put a little * to separate them so don't worry, I just wanted to mention it.

****

Harry Potter and the Overly 

Obsessed R/Hr Fans

Chapter 2: Operation Ron and Hermione

Gillian and Amanda were both very excited. They were talking very fast on how they were going to find out if Ron and Hermione were together. But they were interrupted when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Can I have your attention please? I would like all the muggle students to join their teacher outside the Great Hall." After they had all left, Dumbledore spoke again. "I trust that you all will be kind to our guests and make them feel at home." He sat back down.

"I really need to go to the hospital wing," gasped Harry who was now clutching his stomach while his face was turning from green to purple to orange and back to green. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ok, let's go then," said Ron. They got up from the Gryffindor table and made their way toward the Hospital Wing. Harry just seemed to be getting worse and worse. They finally made it and as soon as Madame Pomfrey saw him she became frantic.

"Goodness! Sit down, boy!" she exclaimed, pointing to one of the beds in the room. Harry sat.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"I believe he has Sibliconious. Very rare," she replied.

"Huh?" said a confused Ron.

"Let me put it this way," said Madame Pomfrey, "It's like the flu but much, much worse. It takes about 3 weeks to get rid of it. And you two aren't going be able to visit come midnight because it becomes contagious after then. 

"Great," said Harry sarcastically, "Three weeks of complete isolation."

"We'll send you letters," offered Ron.  
"Yeah, that would be good," said Harry, "How was I able to catch this if anyone with it was in here?"

"It's in your genes, on your fathers side. I remember when he had it. He was _always_ trying to sneak out!" Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Well, Ron and I had better get to class, we've got potions first," said Hermione.

"You had to go and ruin my day, didn't you?" complained Ron.

"Oh stop whining Ron," said Hermione.

"I'm not whining!" said Ron, in defence.

"Are too!" said Hermione.

"Will you two stop it?! said Harry. "Anyway, don't have too much fun without me."

"See you later, Harry," said Ron.

"Get well," said Hermione, "We'll be back after classes to see you."

"Bye," called Harry as Ron and Hermione turned to leave. When they entered the dungeons to go to Snape's class, they saw the group of visiting muggles taking a tour of the dungeons. 

"Why would they want to see the dungeons?" said Ron in disbelief.

"They're muggle, Ron," Hermione replied, matter-of-factly.

"True," said Ron.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Gillian! Look!" said Amanda excitedly, pointing to Ron and Hermione.

"They must be going to potions!" replied Gillian, "I wonder where Harry is?"

"Do you think they could be...?" said Amanda.

"A couple?" said Gillian, "No, I don't think they'd ditch Harry like that." 

"I guess not," said Amanda, "But do you know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" asked Gillian.

"We have to find out if they're together and if they're not we have to get them together!" she replied.

"Oh that would be so awesome! We'll do the plan at lunch!"

"Yeah! And we can call it 'Operation Ron and Hermione!'" said Amanda.

"Excellent!" replied Gillian.

"What's excellent?" asked Grace, one of their classmates, who was also R/H obsessive.

"We're going to make a plan called 'Operation Ron and Hermione' because we're going to try to get Ron and Hermione together!" explained Gillian.

"Awesome!" she said, "Let me know if you need any help!"

"We will!" said Amanda and Gillian together.

* * * 

After a very long and boring two classes of potions in the dungeons with Snape and the Slytherins and one class of History of Magic, Ron and Hermione were thrilled to finally go to lunch. When they arrived in the Great Hall, the muggles were already there. Two muggle girls spotted them and they began giggling madly.

"What's with them?" asked Ron.

"No clue," replied Hermione. She and Ron took seats at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"Alright," said Amanda, "First thing's first. We have to find out if they're together." 

"_How_ are we going to do that?" asked Gillian.

"Well, we can ask someone," said Amanda.

"Who are we going to ask?" questioned Gillian.

"Well, we could ask, um, err..." said Amada.

"How about this," offered Gillian, "Why don't we just go from our observations. I heard someone say today that Harry is in the hospital wing, so I'm guessing that's why we're only seeing the two of them together. I'm thinking that they're not together."

"True," agreed Amanda, "You're probably right, they're so stubborn."

"Ok, so now that we've figured that out, let's move on," said Gillian, "What's next?"

"Hmmm...ummm...urgh, this is harder than I thought!" said Amanda.

"I think I might have an idea!" exclaimed Gillian.

"Do tell! Do tell!" said Amanda.

"Ok, well, you brought your copy of the 4th book, didn't you?" asked Gillian.

"Yup. What are you getting at?" said Amanda.

"I think we should draw up a list of all the evidence in that book! I've got all the page numbers of where I found evidence, I always keep it with me!" 

"Great idea!" agreed Amanda, "Then we just have to find a way to give a list each to Ron and Hermione."

"We could leave them on their beds, maybe," suggested Gillian.

"We're not allowed into the dormitories though, only the common rooms," said Amanda.

"Maybe, just maybe," said Gillian, "We can get someone to help us! But who?"

"I know! Ginny might!" said Amanda.

"Amanda! You know how much she annoys me! We can't ask her! No way!" said Gillian, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Gillian! You don't even have to talk to her, I'll do the talking!" said Amanda, "I mean, who else can we ask?"

"Well, there's always Neville or Dean or Seamus or maybe even Parvati or Lavender!"

"No, Parvati and Lavender would probably erupt in a fit of giggles about it and then tell Ron and Hermione and one of the boys would probably screw it up," Amanda stated.

"Oh, alright then," said Gillian, finally giving in, "But we're going to have to ask her later because we have to go on more tours." Their teacher was beckoning them from the back of the Great Hall.

"Ok, we'll finish this at supper and then let Operation Ron and Hermione begin!" exclaimed Amanda, excitedly.

After many more tours of Hogwarts, Amanda and Gillian were finally glad for suppertime. Not that they didn't love walking through the many corridors of the school, but Operation Ron and Hermione had been on their minds the whole time.

"So, what exactly are we going to ask Ginny?" Gillian asked.

"Well," began Amanda, "We need to tell her about our plan, and about the book and the evidence in there and explain what she needs to do with the lists."

"Alright, when will we ask her?" asked Gillian.

"How about now?" asked Amanda, "Ron and Hermione aren't here yet."

"Yeah, alright," said Gillian. The stood up and made their way to the end of the table where Ginny was sitting having a conversation with another girl whom they didn't know. 

"Um, you're Ginny Weasley, right?" asked Amanda.

"Yes," replied Ginny.

"Can we talk to you for a moment somewhere else, if you're not busy?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, I guess so," said Ginny. They exited the Great Hall to ask her. "What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Ginny.

"Well..." Amanda explained their situation, about the plan, the book, the evidence and what they needed her to do. When she finished, Ginny just stared at them in disbelief.

"That's amazing," she said, "That evidence you had, it all happened exactly as you described it! Well, at least the parts I was present for!" (A/N: I don't know if she was there for _any_ of it, but let's just pretend she was there for at least some of it!)

"So will you help us?" asked Gillian, surprised that she had actually spoke to Ginny.

"Sure!" she replied.

"Okay, we need to get the list wrote up, so can we go to the common room?" said Amanda.

"Yeah, okay," said Ginny, leading them to the common room to do the list.

****

*END CHAPTER 2*

__

Much longer than chapter one! I'm really liking this! I hope you do too! Don't forget to review!


	3. Let's Get This Show on the Road!

__

A/N: I am terribly sorry about not having this wrote sooner! I was either too busy or when I did have time to write it, I just didn't feel like doing it. Well, here it is! Hope you like it! Oh and I promise I'll have the next one up very soon! This chapter is shorter than the last one, but that's only because I had such a good place to end this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related! 

****

Harry Potter and the Overly 

Obsessed R/Hr Fans

Chapter 3: Let's Get This Show on the Road!

__

"This is taking _forever_!" exclaimed Gillian. She stood up and stretched. "We'll never get it done!"

"We've only got two more left to write out!" said Ginny. "These are so funny! I never knew Ron ripped apart that Krum figurine!"

"That's my favourite part!" said Gillian, laughing.

"You know what?" said Amanda.

"What?" said Ginny and Gillian.

"I think we're going to need a plan B. What if this doesn't work out? I mean, they're so stubborn!" she replied.

"True, true," agreed Gillian, nodding.

"Yeah, Hermione would probably think it was just someone pulling some kind of prank and Ron would just get flustered and throw it out, knowing him," said Ginny.

"Okay, so what's plan B going to be?" asked Gillian.

"Hmmm, well, we could just talk to them about it, maybe," suggested Amanda.

"Talk to them? Do you really think they'd listen?" asked Gillian.

"Well, what else do you suggest we do?" asked Amanda. Nobody spoke. "See, there is nothing else, so that's what we're going to have to do."

The girls finished writing out the remaining pieces of evidence and gave them to Ginny.

"Wait!" said Gillian, suddenly, as Ginny turned to go to the dormitories.

"What?" asked Ginny. 

"I just thought of something. We can't just lay those on their beds! What if someone else finds them? Especially one of the boys!" said Gillian.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "We should send them by owl."

"Oh! And I think we should attach a little note to each of them, but sign it anonymous, of course."

"Great idea!" said Gillian. 

Ginny took out two clean sheets of parchement.

"One of you should write," she said, "Ron would recognise my writing."

"Ok, I'll write," offered Amanda. She took the quill, dipped it in the ink and wrote:

__

Dear Hermione,

This is just a bit of information we've collected that we thought might interest you. _The key word here is 'Ron.' Take the hint and do something about it before we go mad! _

Taking the other sheet of parchment, she wrote:

__

Dear Ron,

This is just a bit of information we've collected that we thought might interest you. _The key word here is 'Hermione.' Take the hint and do something about it before we go mad! _

"There!" she said.

"Ok. I'll show you guys where the owlery is," said Ginny, beckoning them to follow her.

On their way to the owlery, they met up with the two people that they least hoped to meet up with. Ron and Hermione. (Well, at that point at least. They were hoping to get to meet them at some point!)

"Uh oh," said Ginny.

"Uh oh?" asked Gillian.

"Well, just don't let them know where were going," said Ginny.

"I'm so excited!" whispered Gillian, "Ron is my favourite character!" 

"Me too!" exclaimed Amanda. Ginny them both a funny look. 

"Hi Ginny," said Ron, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, just taking a walk." She didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh, ok," he replied, "Are you going to introduce your friends?" Amanda and Gillian jumped.

"Oh yes, sorry," said Ginny, "This is Amanda and this is Gillian."

"Nice to meet you," said Ron as he shook their hands. Hermione smiled and shook their hands also. Amanda and Gillian never said a word.

"How do you like Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"I love it here!" said Gillian, finally managing to speak.

"Yes," agreed Amanda, "We're having loads of fun."

"That's good," said Hermione, smiling.

"Anyway, we're going to have supper," said Ron, "We'll see you later."

"Ok bye," said Ginny.

"Bye," said Gillian and Amanda together.

"Come on, let's go!" said Ginny. She started to run. They ran all the way to the owlery.

"When will they get these?" asked Amanda when they'd reached the owlery.

"Tomorrow morning," said Ginny, "When the rest of the post arrives." She tied the letters to two of the school owls feet.

"So nobody will try to take them from the owls before tomorrow?" asked Gillian.

"No," answered Ginny, "The owls are very protective of their mail."

"And now we wait," said Amanda.

And so they did. The next morning arrived very soon...

****

A/N: I'm gonna go start the next chapter now!


	4. Confusion

__

A/N: This chapter is up much faster than last time! Just making up for lost time I suppose!

Disclaimer: Anything to do with Harry Potter doesn't belong to me

****

Harry Potter and the 

Overly Obsessed R/Hr Fans

Chapter 4

By Gillian

Gillian and Amanda had spent the night in the girls dormitories in Gryffindor tower that was reserved for guests.

"Amanda! Gillian! Get up! Quick!" Ginny had come barging in, waking them with a start. "The post will be here in 15 minutes!"

"What?!" yelled Amanda. They all washed and dressed in the fastest time ever (10 minutes), and took off running to the Great Hall. They stopped outside the door.

"Don't-go-in-yet," said Ginny, gasping for breath, "We'll-look-too-suspicious. We-need-catch-our-breath."

After they had caught their breath, the entered the Hall and took seats across from Ron and Hermione. Suddenly they heard the beating of wings and saw the owls fly in to deliver their letters and parcels.

"Looks like I've got something," said Ron.

"Me too," said Hermione, catching her letter. She studied the envelope. "There's so return address, I wonder who it's from?"

"Mine doesn't either," said Ron, "and it has no signature."

"Same," said Hermione, "How weird." They both read their letter but the expected blushing from Ron never cam and Hermione's face never changed one bit. Then they exchanged letters.

"Our letters are the same," stated Hermione, "Except for out names of course." The three girls were watching them closely, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice. After a minute or two, Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I, ah, I have to go get my things for potions," he said. And with that he got up and left the Hall. About seven or eight minutes, Hermione, with not even a goodbye, got up and left the Hall.

"I think we've done it!" whispered Gillian.

"Yeah!" said Amanda. They gave each other a high-five. "And we couldn't have done it without you, Ginny!" 

"Yeah, thanks!" agreed Gillian.

"No problem," she replied, "It was about time for something to be done!"

"We need to double check, I think," said Amanda.

"Yes, just to make sure," agreed Gillian.

"Well I've got to get to class," Ginny said as she stood up to collect her school things, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," said Gillian.

"See ya," Amanda said, " I think we should go double check right now."

"But they're in class," Gillian pointed out.

"I haven't heard the bell," said Amanda.

"They have a bell?" asked Gillian.

"I think so," shrugged Amanda.

"Well, we know they have potions because that's what Ron said he was going to get his stuff for so I guess we should go to the dungeons," Gillian said. They both got up and left for the dungeons.

"I just hope we can find them!" said Amanda. Suddenly, Gillian put her arm out to stop Amanda. 

"Shh!' she said.

"What?" whispered Amanda.

"It's Ron and Hermione!" she whispered excitedly.

"Ok, act normal, just keep walking," said Amanda. They walked up the corridor, trying to observe the pair but not look they were staring at the same time. Ron and Hermione just looked normal. What if their plan hadn't worked?

"Hello," said Hermione as they walked by.

"Hi," said Gillian and Amanda. They stopped and watched Ron and Hermione walk away.

"There is _no_ possible way we're going to know if the plan work unless we just go and ask them!" said Gillian, frustrated.

"We can't do that!" exclaimed Amanda.

"Ok, we'll wait until lunch time and ask Ginny.

They made their way back to the Great Hall so that they could find out the plan for the day. When they arrived, they were informed that they were going to be touring the school grounds for most of the day. There was a rumour going around with the muggle students that they were going to be staying an extra week so that they would be able to see a Quidditch match! They all hoped that rumour was to be confirmed, of course.

* * * * * *

"Ron, about those letters we got this morning..." began Hermione.

"Mmm," said Ron not really paying attention.

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"What?" he said.

"Look, we really need to talk," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron.

"Who do you think it's from?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," said Ron, "And what did they mean, about going crazy? Do you think someone is on to us?"

"Oh, I hate this," said Hermione, frustrated, "Why are we hiding this from everyone, Ron? Why do we have to be so ashamed of it? I mean, it'll be weird at first, if we told everyone, but things would settle down after everyone got used to it!"

"I'm not ashamed of it, Hermione," said Ron, "Not at all. But first we, or at least I do, have to get used to it. I mean, it does feel a bit different doesn't it?"

Hermione smiled up at Ron as they went into their next classroom. "Yeah, it does, but a nice kind of different."

  


****

*End Chapter 4*

__

A/N: *gasp* What are they hiding? I think you might know, but...yeah, it's a bit shorter again but this seemed to be the best place to end it! :)


	5. Surprises and Suspicion

****

Harry Potter and the Overly Obsessive R/H Fans

Chapter 5: Surprises and Suspicions 

By Gillian

After an extensive tour of the Hogwarts school grounds, the muggle students made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. When they arrived, Amanda and Gillian ran to find Ginny. She wasn't there yet because her class wasn't over, so they took seats and waited for her. After 10 minutes, Ginny came in, scanning the Hall for them. When she found them, she came over and took a seat next to Amanda.

"So?" she asked, "Did you find anything?"

"Nope," said Gillian, "And I really don't know how we're going to. I mean, who says they did anything about it so fast? And if they did, who says they're going to come right out and say it."

"Yeah, they'll be able to keep it to themselves for a while, especially since Harry isn't around. I wonder what's wrong with him anyway? It was kind of disappointing not seeing him."

"He's got Sibliconious," said Ginny, "It's a really rare sickness. A bit like the flu, except it's a lot worse. It's highly contagious and he has to stay in the Hospital wing for 3 weeks."

"Wow, I hope _I_ don't catch that!" said Gillian.

"Oh you won't," said Ginny, "People with the sickness are kept in complete isolation until it's gone. You can only get it if it's in your genes. Harry's father had it."

"Oh...I see," said Gillian.

"Well, anyway, I think we should give this thing with my brother and Hermione a couple of days, maybe four, just to make sure."

"But we're leaving in two days!" said Amanda, "On Monday!"

"Oh..." said Ginny.

Just then, the muggle teacher stood up and tapped her glass, to get their attention.

"If I could just have the attention of the muggle students for a moment please...thank you," she said, "I would just like to inform you that we will be staying until next Saturday so that you will be able to watch the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff which will be taking place next Friday."

There were many cheers for this. They were going to be able to see quidditch! And, even better, Gillian and Amanda would be able to see if Operation Ron and Hermione had actually worked! They were so happy!

"This is great!" said Gillian happily.

Near the end of lunch, the students, muggle and magical, were informed that they had the rest of the afternoon off. The Hogwarts students had no classes and the muggles were free for the rest of the weekend. They were also told that they were able to visit the village of Hogsmeade over the whole weekend. Many of the muggle students were anxiously waiting to go because they wanted to taste the butterbeer. 

"The three of us should go to Hogsmeade this afternoon," said Ginny, "I'll show you around. Besides, it'll be nice to take a break from our plan, just let it go for a few days."

"Yeah sure!" said Amanda.

"Let's leave as soon as possible!" said Gillian.

* * * * * * 

Hermione was in the common room studying during lunch when the news of the free afternoon was announced. Ron was supposed to meet her at the common room to go to class, and he did, five minutes before lunch ended.

"We'd better get to class," said Hermione when she saw Ron enter the room.

"Class?" questioned Ron, "We don't have any class! Didn't you hear? and We're allowed to go to Hogsmeade! Do you want to go?"

"What? No classes? How come?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, that's just what Professor Dumbledore said at lunch," replied Ron, "Now, do you want to go, or not?"

Hermione sighed in defeat, but smiled. "Yes."

A half an hour later, they arrived in the Three Broomsticks. They took seats in one of the far corners or the room.

"Butterbeer?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Hermione. Ron left to go get them both butterbeers. While she was sitting there, she spotted Ginny with the two muggle girls, Amanda and Gillian. Ginny saw her and made her way over and sat down.

"Are you here with Ron?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Hermione, I was just wondering, about you and my b-"

"Hello Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, hi Ron," said Ginny, startled, "Well, I'll just we going now. See you back at school!" She hurried away.

"What's with her?" inquired Ron.

"No idea," said Hermione, "She was about to ask me something but stopped when you came over."

"You know, I was thinking..." began Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I think we should write Harry a letter to tell him about, you know, us," said Ron, "I don't want him to think we starting to hide things from him, even though it happened after he got sick."

"Yes, that's true. Good idea Ron," agreed Hermione, "And besides, he can have time to let the idea of it grow on him."

"Yeah, do you have any parchment there? We can write it right now," asked Ron.

"Yes, I've got some," said Hermione, rummaging through her bag.

__

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? We hope you're not feeling too sick...

"There, that looks good," said Hermione when they'd finished writing the letter, "We'll send it as soon as we go back up to the school."

* * * * * * 

Harry was half asleep when he heard the sound of the mail slot in his door open and shut and the sound of parchment and another loud thud hitting the floor. Not even owls were allowed in his room when he was sick, it was so contagious. He got up and walked to the door and saw that there was a package and a letter from Ron and Hermione. He brought them back to his bed and sat down. First he opened the letter:

__

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? We hope you're not feeling too sick. Not much has been going on around here really, we got Friday afternoon off so we decided to go to Hogsmeade, and don't worry, we bought you something!

The muggles are staying until next Saturday now so that they will be able to watch the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They seem to be loving it here. Well, I suppose they would, Harry Potter is a huge thing in the muggle world. First book, then movies, all kinds of Harry Potter-related things to buy. It feels really weird, knowing that people are reading about our lives. Ginny seems to be getting along really well with the muggles, well, at least two of them. Gillian and Amanda are their names. They spend a lot of time with Ginny.

There's something very important we have to tell you. We're not sure what you'll think of it but, well, we, Ron and I, are together now. Since the day after you got sick. Don't laugh! We can see you laughing now! You're the only person we've told, we don't want you to think we're going to start hiding anything from you. We don't want it to be like that. 

Please right us back as soon as possible! Get well soon!

Love,

Hermione and Ron

Harry was shocked, he couldn't believe it! "Finally!" he said. He was grinning madly. He wasn't upset at all about the fact that his two best friends were together. As a matter of fact, the first thing that came to mind was "It's about time!" And they were right, he was laughing! He continued to laugh to himself as he opened the package. It contained many different types of sweets, including chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. There was also five bottles of butterbeer in it. He was very happy that Ron and Hermione had decided to tell him and that they had no intentions of keeping anything from him. He laughed again at the thought of Fred and George when they found out. Ron will be getting a lot of teasing from them! And then there was Malfoy. He'd finally have some new insults. But Ron and Hermione would get through it until the novelty of it wore off for Malfoy. Harry would make sure of it. 


	6. Exposed

Author's Note: This is it! The last chapter! And I already have another idea for another fic! =D This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you like it!

Harry Potter and the Overly

Obsessed R/Hr Fans

By Gillian

Amanda, Gillian and Ginny were deep in conversation about the Harry Potter books and things related. Gillian and Amanda were now explaining fan fiction to Ginny.

"There's loads of it," said Gillian, "Every genre imaginable: romance, adventure, humour, drama, angst, you name it."

"Which ones are the best?" asked Ginny. Gillian and Amanda looked at each other and laughed. "What?" questioned Ginny.

"Well, romance is one of the popular ones and of course, Gillian and I read the R/H stories," explained Amanda.

"R/H?" said Ginny.

"Ron/Hermione, said Gillian, "It's one of the more popular ships."

"This is all new to me remember?" said Ginny, "I have no clue what a ship is!"

"A ship," said Amanda, "Is a pairing, and the person who supports that pairing is a shipper. And there are tons of different ships: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, (those are the most popular) Harry/you-"

"Me!?" Ginny half yelled, "Where are people getting that?"

"Well, you did have a big crush on him..." said Gillian. This happened to be one of the things she hadn't liked about Ginny.

"Not anymore! That was just silly little girl hero worship!!!" said Ginny, setting the record straight.

"Ok good," said Amanda.

"Ok, carry on," said Ginny, "Sorry about that."

"There's Ron/Lavender, Hermione/Malfoy, you/Malfoy..." Ginny looked utterly disgusted.

* * * * * *

Back at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione were in the library studying. Yes, that's right, _Ron_ was studying. He had told Hermione earlier that day:

__

"I've decided, Hermione, that one of my new goals is to make you happy. So I'm going to get my marks up! I'm going to study!" 

Hermione had liked that.

Now that Ron was trying to live up to his word, he found it harder than he imagined.

"You can do this Ron," said Hermione, smiling. Suddenly, the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed through the school.

"Would all students please return to their common rooms as quickly as possible. All staff please go to the staff room. Female muggle students please go to the Gryffindor common room and male muggle students please go to the Ravenclaw common room."

"I wonder what this is all about?" said Hermione as they quickly made their way to the common room. They were nearing the portrait hole when a suit of armour flailing it's sword came chasing them from down the corridor. They ran and when they finally the portrait hole, Ron shouted "Grass tarts!" and they dived through the hole.

"Whew! What's going on?" Ron asked Seamus.

"Peeves," he replied, "He's gone and set all the suits of armour wild, don't ask how, the teachers are still trying to figure it out! We're not allowed to leave the tower until McGonagall says we can."

"How ironic," laughed Ron, "I try to study, and we can't go to the library!" Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You can still study," she said.

"Oh come on Hermione. We're confined to the common room, we should take advantage of it! Come on," he said taking her by the arm, "Let's play a game of chess!"

"Oh fine!" said Hermione, giving in a lot easier than she would have to anyone else. After all, she was passing up studying for a game of chess. But then again, it was with Ron...he dragged her over to the couch next to the table where they usually played chess.

"I'll be right back," said Ron. He went up to the boys dormitories to get the chess game.

* * * * * *

"So what did you think about that?" Gillian asked Amanda. Ginny wasn't there because she was in her dormitory study for a big potions test the next day.

"We did it," Amanda stated, "And that's all I have to say about it!"

"If only we could pry it out of them!" said Gillian.

"Yeah..." said Amanda, "Wait! I have a brilliant idea! Are you any good at chess?"

"Chess? No, I haven't played since I was around 12 or 13!" replied Gillian, "Why?

"Because you're going to challenge the winner to Ron and Hermione's game! Which will be Ron of course!" said Amanda.

"What? No! I can't! Why can't you?" said Gillian, who had turned white as a ghost.

"Because I've never played a game of chess in my life! At least you've played it before!" Amanda said.

"But-but-I can't! I'd be too afraid! I'd be too nervous!" protested Gillian.

"Oh come on Gillian, you're only playing against Ron!"

"Yeah, exactly! I'll make a fool of myself!" 

"It's a game of chess Gillian!" Amanda was finding this very amusing.

"Did I hear someone say they want to play chess?" came a voice from behind them. They turned. It was Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, you've had your ego boosted enough for one night," said Hermione.

"I can never boost it enough!" he said. Hermione just shook her head, "So, game of chess?" Amanda nudged Gillian in the ribs.

"Ow!" said Gillian under her breath, "Um, yeah, I wanted to play, since I've never played wizard's chess before."

"Alright then!" said Ron as he took Hermione's hand, "Let's go!"

"Ron!" Hermione muttered under her breath, "What are you doing? Remember, nobody except Harry is supposed to know yet!" She motioned to her hand in his. Ron just smiled and shrugged as he lead her back to the couch for the game of chess. Amanda and Gillian looked at each other.

"Did you see that?" asked Amanda quietly. Gillian nodded.

"Heh, you can't say much you know, about me being scared, you should have seen your face when Ron came up to us! You turned looked more like a ghost than Moaning Myrtle!" said Gillian

"Fine. We're even then," Amanda replied. They walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and took a place on the opposite side of Ron and Hermione. Ron was playing the white players and Gillian was playing the black ones. 

"I haven't played in quite a while, so if I might be a bit rusty," said Gillian.

"Quite alright," said Ron, moving one of his pawns. Gillian went to make her move and noticed her hand was shaking a little from nervousness.

"Are you alright," asked Hermione, eyeing Gillian's shaking hand.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm just a bit cold," lied Gillian.

"Oh, I can fix that!" said Hermione. She took out her wand, "Aestus ortus!" she said, pointing her wand at the fire. The flames instantly rose and a blast of heat came out of the fireplace. All three of them were impressed.

Where did you learn that one?" said Ron.

"Out of the 6th year charms book," said Hermione, as if it were so small feat. Ron just shook his head. Gillian took her move and the game continued. A half hour later, Ron was celebrating his victory once again.

"I didn't stand a chance," said Gillian.

"Nobody does," said Hermione, "Ron's definitely the best player in the school. In fact, in our first year, we had to play our way across a giant chess bo-"

"Hermione, they know. The books, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," she said.

"So, the books are good, are they?" asked Ron.

"They're awesome," said Amanda.

"Yeah, the fourth one was my favourite so far," said Gillian, but we had no idea any of it was real!"

"Yes, we were so excited when we found out! It was even better than meeting the actors!"

"Actors?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, they're making movies of the books, there's two done so far."

"Why is the fourth your favourite?" asked Hermione.

"Well...I don't really know," said Gillian, "I guess because it's the most exciting." that wasn't the entire truth. It was partly because of all the Ron/Hermione stuff in it.

"I guess it was," said Ron. Amanda cleared her throat.

"There's something I-we have to ask you guys...because see in the fourth book there was this thing hinted and that J.K Rowling is hinting at..."

"J.K Rowling?" asked Hermione.

"The author," said Amanda. Gillian gave her an odd look.

"What are you doing?!" asked Gillian, out of the corner of her mouth so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry," she said, "Just play along."

"Well, that thing that she hinted about...it was about you two...that...well, there was something going on between you. We've just been wondering if, you know...I'm so sorry, we'll leave now!" Amanda grabbed Gillian by the hand and began to leave.

"Wait! No! stay!" said Hermione. They sat back down. "You really want to know?"

"Yes! said Gillian, "We wanted to know ever since the fourth book!"

"Ok, well, yes, we're together," said Hermione, "The only other person we've told is Harry though."

"Seriously?!" said Gillian. Ron and Hermione nodded, grinning.

"In your face H/Hers!" said Amanda.

"Huh?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"Oh," laughed Amanda, "Harry/Hermione shippers. People who believe that the books would turn out Harry/Hermione!"

"What?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"Yeah, those poor lost souls!" said Gillian.

"Just one more question," said Amanda.

"Sure," said Ron.

"How did you...I mean, what made you...you know?"

"I don't know," said Ron, "Just after Harry got sick, we kind of just realized, a silent agreement, I guess." Suddenly, two identical redheads appeared from behind the couch.

"Time for Lee to pay up!" said Fred.

"What are you talking about?" said Ron.

"We had a bet going on you two!" said George, "And we won! Let's go get our money Fred! Onwards!"

"Well, I guess the secrets out," said Ron. The portrait hole then opened and Professor McGonagall entered.

"The castle is now safe, you are allowed to leave the common room," she said.

"Oh good," said Hermione, standing, "Let's go for a walk Ron."

"Ok!" Ron stood up to follow her.

"Aw!" said Amanda.

"Finally," said Gillian, "Good work Amanda." She gave her a high five.

****

And so ends our story and so ends Operation Ron and Hermione. Successful, of course. =D

__


End file.
